The Fallen Hero II
by HeroinPhoenix
Summary: The sequel to The Fallen Hero. Drarry. Rated M for a reason!


**A/N: Ok. Some people asked for a sequel, so here it is. I just hope I don't disappoint. And just so you know, I'm a people pleaser so be careful what you wish for.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This is set two weeks after the first one.**

**The fallen hero II**

For the past two weeks, Harry's been feeling like an accessory! Draco Malfoy – his boyfriend – was still a hotshot in the wizarding world, which meant he had many social events he simply must attend. And lucky Harry got be his arm candy. Every night Draco would ask Harry to wear something specific and tell him who they were going to meet. Harry would memorize names and work stations and even dates. And every night Harry dazzled the people and stole the spotlight. Draco was definitely proud of his boyfriend; he never thought he'd be so dynamic that people would ask for him by name in the invitations.

Harry thought he brought that attention upon himself, so he'd better deal with it; not that he had any choice in the matter. Harry was getting tired though. He would very much like to have a night alone with Draco, but sadly Draco was too busy. People were nice to Harry; after all, he is their savior, plus no one knew about his prostitution, he worked for muggles mainly. But at the last three parties, Harry heard some people talking about him. And a man he was introduced to looked somewhat familiar to him. (I think you know where I'm going with this) Tonight, Draco asked Harry to wear a dark green shirt and black pants. Apparently this party was important. The host is Draco's boss, Mr. Jackson. So Harry got dressed, memorized a few facts and was in the living room ready to leave.

'Wow.'

He turned around and Draco was standing at the entrance to the living room, staring at him in awe. Harry smiled and blushed. Draco walked over to him and kissed him, nibbling slightly on his lower lip.

'You look stunning. Now let's go. Don't want to be late.' He helped Harry into his jacket and they left. They were to disaparat to the entrance of Jackson Manor. Harry still hated disaparation, so Draco held him close whenever they had to do it. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's neck and it happened. It was like drowning in nothingness, it was pressing on them from every side. And just as suddenly as it started, it ended. They were standing in a lavishly decorated entrance hall that would rival Malfoy manor's. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson came out to greet them and Mrs. Jackson was instantly taken by Harry. She dragged him away to meet everyone else.

As always, Harry painted a fake smile on his face to please Draco. And Draco actually thought Harry _enjoyed_ himself at the parties. Well, Harry figured it was the least he could do for Draco after he saved him. Draco's given him so much. Harry felt the same as he did back at Hogwarts. Everyone fawning over him even when he tried to be invisible. _I could definitely use the invisibility cloak right now_. Harry would sigh internally and keep smiling and laughing. He wondered how Draco never noticed that he didn't like the attention. He was his lover after all; shouldn't he pay him more attention? Harry had everyone's eyes on him, but the eyes he wanted most weren't among them.

Draco was constantly talking to someone or making a deal or a new connection with someone. He was always working, and Harry always had to understand. So Harry mingled with the guests and ate and drank and just had as much fun as he could have. He even danced with a few women. But half way though the party, he caught a glimpse of that same familiar man from three nights ago. The man winked and a shiver of recognition ran down Harry's spine. Harry gaped until a blond girl snapped him back.

'Harry, are you all right?'

He blinked. 'Oh, hi, Holly. Yes, I'm fine.' Holly is Mr. Jackson's daughter. 'Holly, do you know that man over there?'

Holly looked over and waved. The man waved back and started talking to a group of men. 'Yes, that's my dad's accountant, Mr. Carl. He works with the goblins mostly.' She leaned in and whispered in Harry's ear, 'He's a squib you see.' Harry nodded.

That explains it. Harry thought he was a muggle, but he wasn't really. _Great, just great. This can't be good_. The thing is, the people around Carl were looking at him scandalously and whispering to each other—just like the past few parties—and this time, some people looked Harry's way. Harry felt himself grow hot under the collar and he knew those stares _weren't_ good. Harry was getting worried so he decided to hide somewhere for a while. He rounded a corner and walked along a corridor and then ducked into the first room he found.

It was dark. Perfect! No one will find him there. He'll just have to lay low until people forgot about him or until Draco wanted to leave. And after a few minutes, Harry heard muffled voices and footsteps. Then the door opened and someone's wand shed light in the room. He was standing in the middle of the room with dozens of people looking at him, including Mr. Jackson. Carl walked over to Harry and stood in front of him.

'So, Potter. Tell them what happened between us. They don't seem to believe me.'

Harry was silent. He really didn't know what to say; his mind was reeling.

'What, Potter? Cat got your tongue? Or don't you remember what happened with us?' Harry said nothing and he was getting dizzy, real fast.

'Okay. If you don't remember, then let me refresh your memory. I picked you up, _paid_ you in advance and took you to my place. How much does Malfoy pay you, Potter? I bet a lot for you to still be with him.'

Harry clenched his fists and said, 'Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! And no, he doesn't pay me. I'm with him because I love him!'

Carl laughed. 'You _love_ him! Now, honestly, how much?' At this point Harry saw Draco enter the room, but he was behind the other people.

Carl walked around Harry, caressing him with his fingers. And when he faced him again he said, 'Did you _beg_ him for it the way you did me?'

Harry's eyes peeled as he saw the look on Draco's face. He couldn't say anything to defend himself. He just stood there. And Draco was standing there too. He did nothing to stop this.

Carl went on, 'So, did you, you whore? I bet you even cried, didn't you, bitch?'

Harry didn't know what to do. He bit on his lips to stop himself from crying. One second Draco was looking at him and the next he was staring at the floor. Harry was mortified to say the least. Carl kept calling him names and Draco was just standing there! Harry was so choked that he couldn't talk. Finally when he'd had more than enough, he walked out, bumping his shoulder on Draco's as he left. By the time Harry got out of the manor, tears were running down his cheeks.

He decided if there was ever a time to disaparat, it was now. So he disaparated back to Malfoy manor, used his wand to pack his things up and left before Draco got back. He only took the things he brought with him to the manor in the first place. He thought of a place to go and soon realized that he couldn't go to the old motel, since Draco knew about it. So he decided to find someplace else, among the muggles of course. Now Harry wasn't exactly running away, well, yeah he was. But he really didn't feel like talking to Draco. And after the way Draco acted, not sticking up for him and all, Harry wanted to break things off. So, this was his way of a clean break.

He disaparated away from the manor and found himself surrounded by muggles. _Good_, he thought. He found a motel and checked in. He thought he'd stay put for a while and then he'll have to do something about money. He went into the room and locked the door behind him. He dumped his small bag beside the bed and looked around the shabby room. It wasn't much different from the old one. He curled up in a corner, hugging his knees, and thinking about what had happened. Great, he was Malfoy's play thing. He was always Malfoy's play thing except now he let himself be Draco's own sex slave. Tears started streaming down his face again.

* * *

Draco went back to the manor a few hours after Harry. He thought they both needed some time to think. When Draco had asked Harry to be his boyfriend, he never, not even once, thought of the other men Harry was with. And Harry's ex, he forgot about her. He'd left the party and taken a walk to clear his head. And then he decided that he gave Harry enough time to cool off. When he got home, he didn't find Harry. He turned the place upside down looking for him and then he realized that Harry was gone. He stormed up to his room and shut the door closed.

_That stupid prat! One problem and he just __**leaves**_ He blew up a few things with his wand and then sat down, fuming. _Ugh, that fucking whore! How could he leave me?_ And then Draco remembered something. He remembered the pleading look in Harry's eyes back at Jackson manor. Harry wanted him to defend him and do something, but he, like an ass, did nothing. _God, how could I have been so stupid?_ And then he realized that ever since Harry moved in for good, Draco hadn't made love to him. He didn't even sit alone with him! His heart wrenched as he realized how much he'd taken Harry for granted. And he'd only been with him for a _week_ before he started ignoring him.

_I have to find him!_ Draco left his room in a hurry and started calling everyone he knew by floo (is it still called _calling_?) asking them if they'd seen Harry. But after an hour and half he was getting desperate. No one knew where Harry was. And then he thought he'd ask the Weasleys. But they only told him that they haven't seen Harry in a couple of months now.

_Well, I won't sit here and wait for someone to find __**my**__ boyfriend for me_. So Draco left and started looking for Harry. The first place he went to was the motel. He looked for Harry in his old room and asked the residents if they'd seen him, but again, no one knew where Harry was. He ran out and started looking for Harry on the streets and showing people a picture of him. No one saw Harry, and Harry was one of those people you could never forget. It was getting darker, but Draco wouldn't stop looking. He was so frantic he was almost crying.

It was night and Draco had searched everywhere he knew to search, but he didn't have a clue where Harry was. It started to rain and he was getting soaked, fast. Every horrible thought crossed his mind. What if Harry didn't have a place to stay? It's too cold. What if he was hungry? Did he even have any money? And what if Harry got raped like last time? No, he can't think like that. He took a calming breath and realized how nauseous he was. He figured he'd go home and rest and go back to looking tomorrow.

He couldn't really sleep. He kept tossing and turning all night. Who knows how Harry was? Was he asleep or was he tossing too? After some time, Draco fell asleep.

* * *

As it happens, Harry didn't sleep. He tossed and turned all night thinking of a way to get his life back on track. But the real reason behind his not sleeping was that he couldn't feel Draco's back against his. He shook the thought out of his head and tried to sleep.

* * *

Draco woke up completely drained the next morning. None the less, he went looking for Harry again. And still, everywhere he went he couldn't find Harry. He even tried a few locating spells, but apparently the person you wanted to locate has to use magic for the spell to work. Obviously Harry wasn't using magic. He couldn't blame him really. The man didn't want his friends to find him and now he didn't want Draco to find him either. Well, if Harry doesn't want to be found, Draco was going to find him.

* * *

It's been a week since Harry left and Draco was starting to get really, really panicky. So, that day he decided to have all the house elves at Malfoy manor look for Harry throughout the city. The trick was that they had to be very inconspicuous.

* * *

Harry had enough money on him to stay locked up in his room for the past week. But now he really had to do something. And the only thing he felt he could do was go back to prostitution. (Stupid? Yeah. Keep up with me) So that day he decided to wear the same outfit he wore when Draco took him home. He figured it would be a good way to get over him, if that were even possible. It was nearly sunset by the time Harry got dressed. He went to his usual corner and his friends waved to him.

Mike came to him and said, 'Oi, Harry. Haven't seen you in a while now. Where have you been?'

'At a friend's place, Mike. How have you been doing?'

He shook his head. 'Not so well. Your usuals have been asking about you.'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Really?'

'Yeah, Crispin more than the rest. He came by a couple of days ago looking for you. I think he said he'd be back tonight.'

'Well, I'm sorry he bothered you, I'm here now.'

He looked at him expectantly then said, 'So, you're going to let him fuck you then?'

'Let him? He pays me, Mike, there's a difference. But yes, I will.'

Mike shrugged and walked off. Harry stood there in his light clothes shivering. It was way too cold for anyone to be dressed like he was. The pants were fine, but the fishnet top, that was another thing. He knew Crispin's style though, so he wouldn't have to wait for long. Crispin usually came right after sunset. To Harry it didn't matter who he'd work for that night. As long as he was away from Draco and with someone who wasn't Draco, he was fine.

And true to his fashion, Crispin's car rounded Harry's corner and he honked. Harry was sure Crispin recognized him. So when the car stopped, Harry got in and they drove away. Harry knew the way. Crispin lived in a two story house with his wife and daughter. Crispin would take Harry there whenever the wife and kid were out with friends. Soon they arrived at Crispin's place and Harry got out of the car. During the whole ride, Crispin kept touching Harry and fondling him and calling him a whore and other things that matched. Though Crispin never paid Harry in advance because sometimes the wife came home early, so as always Harry wasn't paid at first.

Harry was ashamed, but he wanted this, didn't he? They went in and Crispin led Harry up the well-known stairs and into the well-known bedroom. Crispin was never one for teasing, he got right to it. So as he closed the door he lunged at Harry pinning him on the bed. He kissed him and bit on Harry's lips. He grabbed Harry's cock through the leather pants and Harry gasped. Crispin pulled Harry's pants off and started kissing him and nibbling at him. A little voice in the back of Harry's head said: _Draco, please don't let me do this_. Harry was almost in tears.

But as Crispin started to undress himself, Harry heard something from the window.

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
I'd take you away_

Someone was singing. And as Crispin pleasured himself Harry approached the window. His eyes peeled as he recognized the figure down in the street. It was Draco and he was singing to Harry. Harry threw the window open to listen and Crispin was too preoccupied to notice.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

_I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

_All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah_

_Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

Tears were streaming down Harry's cheeks as Draco finished the song. Draco straightened and shouted, 'I'm sorry. I swear I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Harry.'

Harry wiped his eyes and grabbed his pants and pulled it on. Crispin finally noticed Harry and said, 'Where are you going?'

Harry kept walking and mumbled, 'Something's come up. I can't stay.'

Harry ran down the stairs and out the door into the cold night air. He was freezing his ass off, but he didn't care. Draco was standing out on the street in his black overcoat looking a bit disheveled. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and thrust his tongue down Harry's throat. Harry moaned and Draco smirked into the kiss. Draco pulled away and smiled at Harry.

'Does this mean you forgive me?'

Harry nodded vigorously. 'Good. Now let's get you in the car, you must be freezing.'

He wrapped his arm around Harry until they got to the warm car. Harry settled in and asked, 'Drake, where are we going?'

'Home of course.'

'Um, what about my things?'

'I sent the house elves to bring them back.'

Harry narrowed his eyes and said, 'So that's how you found me. You had the house elves looking too.'

'Do you have any idea how frantic I was? I couldn't sleep all week,' Draco said in a detached tone. He looked at Harry for a second and said, 'And I see you haven't slept either.'

Harry sighed. 'No, I haven't. Draco, I'm sorry. It's just; I didn't want to talk to you. I couldn't.'

'Well, why the hell not?' Draco said in a high pitched voice.

Harry stared out the window. 'I didn't want to say something to hurt you. That's what I do isn't it? I did it with my friends and my ex.'

'Harry, I'm neither your friend nor your ex. I'm your lover. Do you understand that? No matter what you say to me I'll always love you.'

Harry looked at him with watery eyes. 'You never said you love me before.'

Draco stopped the car suddenly and got out. Harry gaped as Draco opened his door and ushered him out. Draco kissed Harry so hard he probably bruised both their lips.

Draco broke off and said, 'Harry, I love you. And-and I'll prove it. Let's just go home.'

Harry was puzzled but he got in the car and they went home. The manor looked quiet, but there was light coming from the windows. It was like there were people in there.

'Draco, is anyone home?'

'You could say so.'

Draco parked and got out of the car. Harry ran to him and said hysterically, 'But, look at me! I'm not dressed for company!'

Draco put his hands on Harry's shoulders and smiled. 'Harry, I want them to see you like this. I mean, you, in those pants and the fishnet top, are simply yummy.' Draco smirked.

Harry blushed and nodded. So he and Draco went in and apparently, everyone Draco knew was there. Harry felt very self-conscious at first until people started paying him less attention. He was soon talking to people and joking around and just being himself to Draco's relief. After everyone had dinner, Draco announced that he had something important to say. So everyone quieted down and Draco brought Harry to the middle of the crowd. Harry looked perplexed, but that was fine by Draco. Everything will be clear soon.

Draco cleared his throat and said, 'Harry, I told you that I love and I said I'd prove it, so here it goes.' He knelt down in front of Harry and Harry's eyes widened. 'Harry James Potter, will you marry me?' And Draco opened a box that held a gold and ruby ring in it.

Harry bit on his lower lip and his eyes were watery. He nodded and Draco placed the ring on his finger, straightened and embraced Harry for a deep and heated kiss. They danced and stayed up late until all the guests were gone. Draco took Harry to their bedroom. He had plans for them.

He kissed Harry and grinded against him. Harry moaned and said, 'Draco, make love to me.'

Draco nibbled on his lower lip then said, 'If you dance for me, pet.' And suddenly a strip pole appeared out of nowhere. Draco smirked as Harry realized what he had to do. Okay, he want's sexy, he'll get sexy.

Harry walked over to the door, locked it and kicked off his shoes. 'What, no music?'

In response, Draco conjured up a misshapen radio that was playing the song Sleep Together by Garbage. Harry shook his head at his fiancé's idea. Harry started swaying to the music and he grabbed onto the pole and started dancing. He swung around and pulled his top off. Draco sat down on a chair and watched Harry, transfixed. He could already feel himself harden. Harry looked perfect, swaying in and out and sliding on the pole. Draco wanted to jump him, but thought better of it.

Harry wanted to drive Draco wild and he knew it was working from the look on Draco's face. He wanted Harry and Harry knew it. He slid on the pole and somehow managed to unbutton his pants and started to slip them off as he moved. He got rid of his pants and was left with a pair of boxers that clearly showed his erection. That was all it took for Draco to stop the music and grab Harry roughly. He conjured up a pair of handcuffs and a metal ring on top of the pole. He chained Harry's wrists to the pole while kissing him. And before Harry knew it, he was bound to the pole, stretched to the point that he had to stand on tiptoe.

He looked a little apprehensive, but Draco calmed him down with a soft kiss.

'Harry, you look so sexy.'

Harry shivered as Draco sucked on one of his nipples and tweaked the other with his cold fingers. Draco's tongue flecked playfully at Harry's erect nipple and Harry's breath became ragged. Draco started planting kisses on Harry's torso, going all the way around the navel with his tongue. Harry could feel the lust and want in Draco's touch. Draco plunged his tongue in Harry's navel, eliciting a moan from the man. Draco straightened and smirked. Then he kissed Harry on the lips and bit down hard on Harry's lower lip.

And then Draco pulled away and started taking Harry's boxers off. He slid them down slowly and brushed his elegant cold fingers on Harry throbbing erection. Harry groaned and tried to get some friction from Draco. After Draco disposed of the boxers and Harry stood naked in front of him, he marveled at the fact that he'd never noticed the man during school. He wasted so much time fighting him when he could have been loving him. Draco brushed his fingers on the head of Harry's cock and then he straightened and gave Harry two of his fingers.

'Suck.' And Harry sucked as much as Draco would let him, which wasn't much.

Draco leaned down and put one finger in Harry's opening. Harry gasped and Draco placed the second finger in with the first. He moved his fingers so slowly and found Harry's sweet spot. He would touch it for a second and move away again. Harry tried to push himself down on Draco's fingers to get more friction, but Draco steadied him with his free hand.

'Not just yet, pet. I want to tease you a little longer.'

Harry felt like bursting so he said, 'Why are you teasing me? Please, just do it, please.'

Draco looked at him with lustful eyes and said, 'No, I want you to know that you're mine.'

Harry looked at him softly and Draco stopped moving his fingers. 'But I am yours. Draco, trust me, I'm your sex slave and I always will be.'

Draco bit on his lower lip then took his fingers out of Harry. Harry moaned in frustration and he worried that he might have said the wrong thing. But then Draco pulled him up by his ass cheeks and had him wrap his legs around his defined hips. He started grinding their erections together and Harry threw his head back in pleasure hitting it on the pole. He didn't even notice. Draco was so hot, but he still wanted to prolong this. They rubbed against each other, Harry moaning and whimpering and Draco grunting and nibbling Harry wherever he pleased.

And then finally when Draco noticed how desperate Harry was getting, he thrust in with no lubrication, causing Harry to cry out in pain and pleasure. Draco untied Harry and Harry just held on to Draco's shoulders.

'Please move, 'he whimpered.

Draco started thrusting in and out and in again. Harry was gasping and moaning and he scratched bloody trails on Draco's back. Draco loved it; to him it just proved how much Harry wanted him.

'Harry, you're so very tight.'

'Ah, Dra-Draco, harder, please, oh God…'

Draco quickened his pace and thrust harder and started to stroke Harry's neglected cock. Harry gasped and started screaming Draco's name and soon he came into his lover's hand. Harry's muscles tightened around Draco's cock and he came into Harry, filling him completely. They both stopped moving to get their breaths. Harry kept holding on to Draco as if he would fall and die if he lit go. Draco softened inside of Harry and he felt Harry's need to be held. So he held him tight and carried him to bed—which wasn't easy since he was still in him—and laid him down. Harry wouldn't unwrap his legs from Draco's waist until Draco told him he'd keep holding him.

Draco lay in bed with his arms around a soundly sleeping Harry. He looked at him and wondered how he'd gotten so lucky. Harry stirred and his stunning green eyes fluttered open to look into Draco's equally stunning silver ones.

'I love you.'

Draco smiled at him and said, 'I love you too, Harry.' And they kissed.

**A/N: I hope you liked this** ♥**Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed**♥**Please keep reviewing** ♥


End file.
